MAMMA MIA! La precuela
by lexell-cassini
Summary: La tortuosa vida amorosa de Donna Santos y sus amigas Tanya y Rosie. Basada en la adaptación mexicana del musical.
1. Donna Santos

Capítulo uno

Donna Santos

"Odio Grecia..."

Se repetía incesantemente una hermosa joven rubia bajo la lluvia (o más bien tormenta) mientras estirba el brazo en vanos esfuerzos por detener un taxi.

Encontrarse temblando de frío, empapada de pies a cabeza, perdida en alguna avenida de Atenas era el remate de un día fatal. No podría ser peor, ¿cierto? Había volado desde México solo porque su bendita madre no tuvo la más mínima intención de darle digna sepultura a su ex-marido, así que envió a su hija a sufrir todos y cada uno de los engorrosos trámites y los inevitables recuerdos causados por la muerte de su padre a quién no había visto desde los diez años. Ser hija única le dió la obligación de responder por la defunción de su padre, sin gozar de los derechos de heredera universal al descubrir que el hombre había quedado en completa ruina.

-¡Maldición!

Gritó por fin mientras el vigésimo taxi la pasaba de largo. Mientras le hacía una seña obscena al conductor, un flamante Cadillac rojo se detuvo frente a ella.

-¿Te llevamos, nena?

La ventanilla se abrió hasta la mitad, mostrando un par de vivarachos ojos oscuros enmarcados en una cabellera roja que miraban a la desvalida chica en la banqueta.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ilusionada la mojada rubia, recibiendo una seña de la peliroja que le indicaba subir al asiento del copiloto.

-Perdona por mojar tu auto, es hermoso.- dijo la rubia un momento después de que el auto arrancara.

-Nah, no te preocupes. Ellos me han dejado cosas mucho peores que agua aquí.- la conductora señaló el asiento trasero y la empapada chica comprendió que se refería a una atractiva morena recostada en el pecho de un igualmente atractivo joven ícono del perfil griego. Ambos dormían la borrachera desfachatadamente.

-Mi nombre es Donna.- desvió el tema la rubia, sonrojada por la conclusión a la que había llegado.

-Yo soy Rosie.- se presentó la chica al volante con una pícara sonrisa -¿A dónde vamos, Donna?

-Puedes manejar hasta la orilla de un barranco, abrir la portezuela y arrojarme al vacío, ya no importa.- replicó enfurruñada cruzando los brazos.

-¡¿Pero porqué?!- exclamó Rosie escandalosamente -¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No puedes decir que vas a suicidarte en un momento en el que no piensas claramente!

-¡Pienso claramente!- estalló la rubia.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió a gritos la otra -A ver, según tu genial plan debo conducir y abrir la portazuela del copiloto al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer eso? ¡¿Eh?!

Donna apretó los labios de golpe y tras uno segundos se soltó a reír. Era increíble, ella en verdad quería morirse ahí mismo y esta chica que acababa de conocer le había hecho entender lo infantil que se estaba comportando.

-¡¡¡¡SSSSSHHHHH!!!!

Se escuchó fuertemente desde el asiento trasero, Donna volteó a mirar y la muchacha la miró extrañada.

-¿Y esta quién es?- preguntó con voz pastosa.

-Ella es Donna, la voy a tirar a un barranco con mi brazo elástico.- contestó Rosie despreocupada.

-¿Donna? Qué te vaya bien.- dijo la joven antes de volver a dormirse.

-¿Y ella como se llama?- preguntó la rubia entretenida.

-Tanya.

-Lindo nombre.- sonrió Donna antes de suspirar fuertemente y soltarse el cabello para que se secara.

-Peliroja, morena y rubia, qué interesante.- farfulló Rosie mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro dando a entender que su mente maquinaba algo.

Donna sintió un escalofrío, preguntó temerosa qué era lo que planeaba con tanto entusiasmo silencioso.

-¿Sabes cantar?- preguntó con una inquisitiva mirada de soslayo.

-¿Cantar? Pues... algo...- respondió la rubia confundida.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?- preguntó la peliroja con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

-Sher...er... Santos.- "Santos", por supuesto. No iba a volver a utilizar el apellido de su padre jamás, no después de lo que había sucedido ese día.

-Pues Donna Santos, con un poco de habilidad serás la cantante estrella del primer grupo de Rock femenino en el mundo.- declaró Rosie con orgullo y satisfacción.

Mientras Donna seguía sin entender.

* * *

¡Bienvenidos!

Comenzamos en año con una nueva fanfiction, basada en el musical Mamma Mia con la adaptación mexicana.

La tortuosa vida amorosa de Donna Santos y sus amigas las Dinamo.

Chan chan chan chaaaan.


	2. Las Dinamos

Capítulo dos

**Las Dinamos**

¿Quedarse en Grecia? ¿Y porqué no?

Gastó tanto en abogados para deslindarse de las deudas de su padre que tal vez hubiera sido más barato pagarlas, con lo que podía pretextarle su madre que no le había quedado ni siquiera para regresar a México.

Nah.

Le pagaría a su madre el favor de ir a Atenas a ocuparse de su ex-marido quedándose en Tierras Mediterráneas por una temporada. Seguro que a las dos les sentaría bien desintoxicarse una de la otra y regresarían frescas a la convivencia madre-hija.

Además tenía donde quedarse, un amplio departamento con una excelente vista en lo más alto de un condominio era el hogar de Rosie y Tanya, a quienes no les cayó nada mal una tercera inquilina.

Rosie decía que habían alcanzado la perfecta trinidad femenina, Tanya decía que le tocaba lavar la vajilla con menos frecuencia.

Y los vecinos decían que algún día les bajarían el switch eléctrico si continuaban ensayando canciones viejas y componiendo nuevas a la una de la madrugada. Eso y que los vecinos inmediatos casi adivinaban las posiciones que Tanya practicaba con los hombres que desfilaban por su puerta casi cada noche.

-¿Qué no Leandro es su pareja?- preguntó Donna una mañana mientras desayunaba con Rosie y un bello ejemplar masculino en ropa interior hurgaba el refrigerador.

-"Uno a la vez" no es un concepto válido para Tanya.- explicó Rosie mostrando que le importaba un bledo mientras el hombre regresaba a la habitación con dos cervezas, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a la rubia.

-Y te acaban de sugerir un trío.- continuó explicando con toda la naturalidad de mundo.

-¡¿QUÉEEE?!- gritó Donna más roja que nunca, se levantó y corrió al baño encerrándose con un fuerte azote de puerta.

-Se acostumbrará.- se dijo a si misma la pelirroja antes de beber un trago de leche.

Aquella fue la primer mañana que Donna no pudo resistirse a escribir una postal a su madre.

Una noche Tanya entró intempestivamente al departamento, en lugar de un hombre a su lado traía cargando enormes bolsas que inmediatamente llamaron la atención de sus compañeras que la rodearon mirándola como atracción de circo.

-¡Alisten la máquina de coser! ¡Pero ya, chiquititas!- ordenó mientras dejaba las bolsas en la alfombra de la estancia y sacaba brillantes telas de su interior.

Las otras comprendieron inmediatamente.

-Hoy en la aburridísima junta me puse a dibujar en donde debería estar anotando lo que mi aburridísimo jefe decía.- comenzó a narrar Tanya entusiasmada -¡Y he diseñado los mejores trajes que un grupo musical usará en la historia!- sacó el mencionado cuaderno, cambió las hojas enérgicamente hasta encontrar la indicada y les mostró al trío dibujado con unos trajes más que vistosos.

Rosie soltó un silbido de admiración.

-¡Oooooh!- exclamó Donna corriendo a arrebatarle el cuaderno -¡Son perfectos!

Rosie carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención de sus amigas que ya daban saltitos de gusto al imaginarse con semejantes atuendos puestos. Ambas voltearon a mirarlas expectantes.

-Estaba esperando que llegara Tanya para decir esto.- comenzó la pelirroja haciéndose la interesante -El Bar Afrodita hará una guerra de bandas para decidir cuál ocupará las horas que quedaron vacantes.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral durante tres segundos antes de que las chicas gritaran a todo pulmón.

-¿Entonces ya estamos apuntadas?- preguntó Donna.

-Claro que no.- respondió Rosie -¿Cómo nos inscribía? No tenemos un nombre.

-MMMMMMMHHHH…- exclamaron las tres poniéndose a pensar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Donna y Las Dinamos!- exclamó Rosie de pronto.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y porqué no Tanya y Las Dinamos?- replicó la morena inmediatamente.

-¡"D y D"!¡Daaah!- obvió Rosie retándola a negárselo.

-¿Estaría bien?- preguntó Donna apenada -Fui la última en agregarse y creo que no he ayudado mucho.

-Claro que sí, güerita, tu voz resultó perfecta como voz líder. Además imagínate el impacto de una vocalista extranjera.- dijo Tanya apretándole los cachetes a su amiga como si les fuera a sacar jugo -_Donna y las Dinamos _suena genial.

-¡Entonces debemos empezar esos trajes inmediatamente!- exclamó Donna feliz.

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Ya hasta se mee ocurrió una porra!- dijo Rosie emocionada.

"¡Dinamos! ¡Dinamos! ¡A dormir de día y a estallar de noche!"

* * *

GAAAAH _ Cielos, no esperaba que esto subiera tanto de tono tan pronto. Tanya ha tenido la culpa.

Tanya: ¡¿¿Yooo??!

Lexell: ¡Sí! ¡Tú!

Ejem… bueno, sólo puedo decir que usualmente me siento como Donna, con las demás haciendo insinuaciones más o menos explícitas sobre sexo y yo sin saber a donde meter la cabeza.

Nos leemos la próxima. Mañana (o tal vez hoy) habrá nuevo capítulo de Convergencia.


End file.
